An Advance School?
by XxXxSakuraxXxX
Summary: The top Ninja are put into one huge school,Cool right,But what happens you find your boyfriend with your Xbestfriend and the guy you dream about is a you room mate?SakuraGaara,slight SasukeSakura.Bad at summarys...But good story.T for cursing
1. Chapter 1

"_Sakura"_

_**"inner Sakura"**_

_Gaara_

**_Shukala_** (can anyone tell he how to spell his name?)

Sakura woke up early one morning.She quickly gotdressed and changed into a pair of jeans and a red shirt that said,"keep talking crap about me,Your making me famous".Sakura just got put into this new school it was for the "Advance".Sasuke was in the school to and so was Ino.But since Ino and Her had a fight they didnt talk much and they were still trying to win Sasuke attention,Sakura really didnt care though it was just a "small" crush.

Walking into the kitchen Sakura poured herself a glass of orange jucie and a bowl of cold cearl.Eating Sakuras thoughts traveled to what the school would be like.

_"_ _I wonder if Sasuke will be there?"_

_**"and i bet Ino will be right next to him!"(inner Sakura)**_

_"I dont really care,Sasuke doesnt like her and he hangs out with me,which makes Ino made"_

_**"yeah yeah whatever"**_

_"I wonder if Gaara would be there?"_

_**"why do you even think that,My god, you dream about this guy ever night too,but why?"**_

_"I dont know,I mean I havent seen him since the exams"_

Sakuras thoughts were interupted by a knock on the door.She walked over,picked up her books and walked out the door smiling,Seeing Sasuke waiting for her.

"Ready?"Sasuke asked boredly.

"Duh!, Are you?"Sakura asked

" why do you even ask things like that if you know the answer?"he said

Sakura shruged as they walked into the brand new highschool.everyone was standing outside waiting for somoene to tell them what do you.

"SAKURA,SASUKE!!!" A blounde haired boy yelled out everyone running over and hugging Sakura.

"Naruto,Get the Hell off me!"Sakura said as Naruto let go of her and they all started talking.

After about 15 mins. or so Tusande came over the loudspreacher,

"Everyone!! please make your way to the GYM and take a seat, we have soemthing we need to chat about"She said as everyone walked into the GYM.

After everyone was seated,Gai came up to the microphone as you heard Rock Lee make a girlish scream,Saying HI!!!.

"Okay well we have some things to talk about.First off,This school is for the best,So No slacker!."Gai said smiling

"Two,This school has dorm room for all of you and I dont care if you live in the Town or not, your staying at the dorm."

"Thrid,We will be having a Talent show and a Ball,Everyone must do something for the Talent show"Gair finish.

"Now everyone there will be no classes today,Just stop by the office and pick up your dorm key."Kakashi said reading.

Everyone got there dorm key and went to them.

Sakura::

"Room A38"She said as she opened it up to find no one here.

"Nice all to my self"Sakura said as she started unpacking and putting weird band posters on the wall.

Sasuke::

"A40"Sasuke said walking into his room to find it empty.He slowly unpacked and hung things on the walls.

Naruto::

"Yeah I got room A39!!"Naruto said runing into his room and unpacking all his romen.

Normal::

They all walked out of there rooms at the same time and laughed.

"Looks like they cant take team 7 apart"Sakura said smiling.

"Guess so"Sasuke said smiling and holding her hand,Which gave a small shock to Sakura.

They walked down to the park and watched as the sunset on there beautiful town.

"Maybe Sasuke and I do belong together?"Sakura asked as they were walking back hand-in-hand.

When the were going back into there rooms Sasuke walked over and kissed sakura lightly on the cheak.

"Be my girlfriend?"Sasuke asked looking at a shocked yet happy Sakura.

"of course!"She said as Sasuke walked into his room.

A few night later!!!.

Sakura and Sasuke were perfect for each other,They were each others everything and whats how it would always be for Sakura.

Sakura woke up from having another dream about..him.(Gaara)

_**"why do you even care?"**_

_"I dont,I like Sasuke"_

_**"then why dont you go see him?"**_

_"I will watch me!"_

With that Sakura walked out of her room before muttering something about stupid inner vocie.

She slowly walked over to Sasukes door,Which was Slightly open.

Walking in Sakura could only see one thing,Ino.

Ino and Sasuke were making out on the sofa in his room.

Sakura looked at them for a seconde and then walked over and pulled them apart.

"You know Sasuke,I liked you but know that I see that your a jerk and by the way were over!"sakura said Slapping him,leaving a bright red hand print on his face,And running out of his room.

Sakura slowly made her way the park,It must have been atleast 3 am by the time she had got there.

And then...She cryed.

No one was there to say "grow up" or "stop crying".

So she cryed, She had let herself love him and It was a trick the whole time.

Sakura looked up when she heard someone behind her.

"w-w-whoes t-there"She asked through sobs.

Slowly a red headed boy walked over and Pulled out a tissue,holding it out to her.

But Sakura was frozen, she final got to see the boy who see dreamed of,Gaara.

"Are you going to take it or not?"He asked as Sakura got up,Toke the tissue,wiped her tears and huged Gaara.Shocking Gaara alittle he didnt know what to do,But he slowly wraped his arms around her and they sat down,Sakura still holding on to him.

"Are you going got tell me what happened?"Gaara asked wanting to know.

Sakura nodded slowly and told Gaara about Sasuke and how She found Sasuke and Ino together.

And for some reason,something inside of Gaara wanted to kill Sasuke for doing something like that to Sakura.

_Noone hurts my Sakura_

_**Your Sakura,Since when?**_

_Shes not mine.._

_**You like her though**_

_do not_

_**then how come your being so nice to her? hmm?**_

_Just leave me alone._

"hey Gaara,Now that i told you my story,which you can tell anyone.Will you tell me about your past?"Sakura asked out of the blue.

After awhile of thinking it over Gaara looked at sakura and knew that he could tell her.

"If you answer me this,Why do you want to know about me?"He asked

"Because I want to be there for you,I feel like i have met you and talked with you everyday of my life,And i want to know what happened and I want to be the oneho will Always be there for you."Sakura said as she made a small sad smile

Gaara felt something inside of him that he himself didnt know what it was,Love,

Sakura wanted to there for him,She loved him,and he then and there told her about his past.By the Time they were done with story time it was 5am and school started in an hour Sakura said that she would see Gaara in school and left to get back to her dorm,

"I think I final understand what my dreams were telling me"Sakura said softly as she dirfted off to sleep.

What do you think,I like this story its new and I love the pairing,It wont be a long Stary and I already have some chapters for it so Ill be updating quickly if you Review!


	2. Talent show part 1

Last time one the best story ever!!!!!!!

Gaara felt something inside of him that he himself didnt know what it was,Love,

Sakura wanted to there for him,She loved him,and he then and there told her about his past.By the Time they were done with story time it was 5am and school started in an hour Sakura said that she would see Gaara in school and left to get back to her dorm,

"I think I final understand what my dreams were telling me"Sakura said softly as she dirfted off to sleep.

Now This Time(que cool killing music)

Sakura awoke very tired.Walking to her colset getting changed into her black and red shool uniform.

The girls have to wear a plaid red and black mini skirt with a black shirt with a red tie. The boys wear black pants with a black shirt and a red tie.Finishing her daily routine she walked out her door and into the hallway.She quickly walked the other way seeing Sasuke about to come out of his room.But Sasuke caught up to Sakura looking sad.

"im sorry"Sasuke says quietly.

"Why you have Ino now?"Sakura replys looking away from Sasuke.

"But that was a mistake,I dont like her" he said trying to plead with her.

Just when Sakura was about to answer someone came up behind her and grabed her waist pulling her to him.Sakura looked behind her to see Gaara,Smiling Sakura looked back over to Sasuke who had a "what the hell"kind of look on his face.

Gaara and Sakura walked off into their home room class,Sasuke following slowly behind.

Kakashi sat at his desk waiting for the students to take there seats.Afetr everyone was seated Kakashi looked up from his Make out book and told the class to "Shut the hell up".They all became quiet as He started to talk.

"Today we will having no classes because of the talent show."He explained as cheers were heard.

"Remeber now everyone has to do something for the show so get ready."

Everyone left and got ready.

LATER THAT NIIIGHTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Sakura Haruno will be on next in the Talent show"Tusande said happily and slightly drunk.

After the Reoku singing her lovely song,"Roses are red by Aqua".Sakura made her way to the center stage.

"This is for two of the people that affected my life the most within the lasts couple days"Sakura said as the song"to much to ask for"by Avril lavagne began.

**Sakura looked at Sasuke singing this part.**

**It's the first time I've ever felt this lonely,  
Wish someone would cure this pain...  
It's funny when you think it's gonna work out...  
Till you chose weed over me you're so lame**

I thought you were cool until the point,  
Up until the point you didn't call me when you said you would…  
Finally figured out you're all the same,  
Always coming up with some kind of story… 

Then she looked at Gaara smiling .

**  
Every time I try to make you smile,  
You're always feeling sorry for yourself…  
Every time I try to make you laugh,  
You can't your too tough…  
You think you're loveless…  
Is that too much that I'm askin for?**

Sakura thought of everything that happened last night singing the best she could.

**  
Thought you'd come around when I ignored you,  
Sorta thought you'd have the decency to change…  
But babe I guess you didn't take that warning,  
'Cause I'm not about to look at your face again…**

Can't you see that you lie to yourself?  
You can't see the world through a mirror,  
It won't be too late when the smoke clears…  
'Cause I'm, I am still here……

But every time I try to make you smile,  
You'd always go and feel sorry for yourself…  
Every time I try to make you laugh,  
You stand like a stone,  
Alone in your zone…  
Is that too much that I'm askin for?

Can't find where I am, lying here alone in fear,  
Afraid of the dark, no one to claim alone again

Yeah, yeah……

Can't you see that you lie to yourself?  
You can't see the world through a mirror,  
It won't be too late when the smoke clears…  
'Cause I'm, I am still here

Every time I try to make you smile,  
You're always feeling sorry for yourself…  
Every time I try to make you laugh,  
You can't your too tough…  
You think you're loveless…  
It was too much that I asked him for.. 

Sakura stoped singin as the crowd went wild.

"up next will be Gaara"Tsunade said walking off stage.

review!


	3. Gaara

Sorry for the wait, I would ahve updated sooner but my computer wont work...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOX

Gaara passed Sakura as they walked.(Sakura leaving,Gaara coming in)

Gaara gave her a smile and walked on.

"Everyone next is the school bad boy that everyone loves...GAARA"one of the fangirls said as Gaara walked out and half of the girls fainted.

"this someon is for my knew found friend"He said smirking at Sakura as the song started

...Whispers in the dark-Skillet(thanks for the review showing me this song!!!)

**"Whispers In The Dark"**

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

_Chorus:_  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is   
A burning, consuming fire

Gaara bowed and left as the girls were holding up signs saying"i love you" and "marry me".

Gaara walked over and kissed Sakura slightly and all the girls had hatred in the eyes looking at Sakura,this cant be good.

sorry but ill update soon...Next is Sasuke


	4. Sasukes turn!

Sasuke slowly made his way on the stage looking at Sakura the whole time.Who of course was next to Gaara. The song began and Half the fangirls began to scream as soon as they heard his voice.

Walking up that stage tonight -  
I know what you're thinking here  
He stands alone because he's high on himself  
But if you only knew...

I was terrified and would you mind if I sat  
Next to you and watched you smile?  
So many kids but I only see you  
And I don't think you notice me, well,

I've seen your boyfriend and I don't think he treats you right...  
But that's none of my business is it?

Sasuke looked right at Sakura ans Ino the whole time.

I'm not the way you think I am, no...  
I'm not the way you think I am, no...

The only girl who never gave me the time was the  
One who only wanted five minutes of mine.  
Knocking boots in the back, how degrading  
Is that? I decline.

I'm so terrified and would you mind if I sat  
Next to you and watched you smile?  
So many kids but I only see you  
And I don't think you notice me, well,

I've seen your boyfriend and I don't think he treats you right...  
But that's none of my business is it?

I'm not the way you think I am, no...  
I'm not the way you think I am, no...

I'm not the way you think I am, no...  
I'm not the way you think I am, no...

I'm not the way you think I am, no... (NO, NO, NO, NO)  
I'm not the way you think I am, no... (NO, NO, NO, NO)  
Key change  
I'm not the way you think I am, no...  
I'm not the way you think I am, girl, girl.

When the song was over all the fan girls fainted and The curtains final closed leaving everyone to go back to thier tooms. After everyone was gone Sakura and Gaara walked out to the lake and watched the moon until they got sleepy, then then went back to their room, but of corse without there goodnight kiss.

until next time lol 


	5. random Day 1

last time

When the song was over all the fan girls fainted and The curtains final closed leaving everyone to go back to thier tooms. After everyone was gone Sakura and Gaara walked out to the lake and watched the moon until they got sleepy, then then went back to their room, but of corse without there goodnight kiss.

this time

The next morning Sakrua awoke witha smile on her face remember the goodnight kiss between her and Gaara.Get dressed she brushed her hair and did her normal ritual.When she was finish she was wearing a black shirt that says,"Im better than that,Im hang with vampires". And a pair of black pants with red chains.

Walking out of her room she headed to her first class,ILA Kakashi.

Arriving there she walk to the back of the claasroom and sat next to Gaara.

Smiling she toke out her notebook and started to draw.

30 mins.Later Kakashi walked in and tryed to make up some weird story abotu why he was late,no one belived him.

"Class, we are just going to have a free period today so have fun"He said as he pulled out a book and began reading.Class was rather boring and alot too long.Then the bell rang.Gaara and Sakura began to walk to GYM

Hey thanks for all the reviews!. Listen abunch of crap is going on in my life right now and I have writer block so there is only one thing I have to tell you

IM SORRY

lol

ill update again later

3 Sakura


End file.
